New Kid's Mistake!
by MiniRosalie629
Summary: Bella has been in Forks for awhile and her and Edward have been dating for awhile. There is a week that it's too sunny for the Cullens to go to school. That week a new kid comes along and takes interest in Bella. Uh oh!
1. New kid

Bella's POV

I had been going to Forks High School for a few months. Edward Cullen and I had been going out for a few weeks. He was tall with bronze colored hair. He had ivory skin that was as cold as ice. Sometimes he had onyx colored eyes and sometimes they were topaz. Edward was also a vampire. Along with his sister Alice and brother Jasper who were together, his sister Rosalie and brother Emmett who were together and also all of their adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie were pretending to be the Hale twins even though they weren't related. They all sparkled in the sun which would of course give away that they were different so they didn't come to school today.

Our teacher told us that we were getting a new kid in our class today. I know how that feels so I am going to try to be extra nice to him/her. We don't know if it is a boy or girl yet.

"Morning Bells," said my dad, Charlie as I came down the stairs.

"Morning Dad. Why haven't you left for work yet?"

"I woke up late. I am leaving right now. Have a good day school today Bells. And try to be nice to the new kid."

"I will." Of course my dad knows about the new kid. He is the chief of police.

As soon as my dad opened the door a wind of sadness wiped over me. It was a beautiful day outside. That meant Edward was not going to be in school today. I had to drive there myself. I grabbed a granola bar that I could eat in the car and picked up my backpack. I locked the door as I went outside. I hopped in my truck, turned it on and listened to the loud grumble of the engine.

When I pulled up in front of the school and parked my truck I had only 3 minutes to get to English or I would be late. So I did a not so smart thing. I ran all the way across the parking lot to the building. I got there just before the bell rang and went to sit in my seat next to Jessica. As I sat down the teacher started talking. We were reading Romeo and Juliet so I didn't have to pay attention. I knew the book by heart. So I started to look around me at the students. There was one kid in the front with a bay face and dirty blond hair that I didn't recognize.

"Hey Jessica. Who is that up front?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

"Mike Newton. You missed the introduction. The teacher made him stand up in the front. His mom bought the old store and is making it into a camping store or something. He is the new kid the bio teacher told us about."

"Oh. I wonder if I have any other classes with him. I wonder if you do," I said.

"Oh I met up with him this morning and looked. You have English, lunch, and Biology and Gym with him and this and lunch are the only times I have with him."

Then the new kid turned around and saw me. It was clear that I was the only one in this class he hadn't seen yet. A huge smile went on his face. Not a nice smile but one that makes him look like he has a bad idea. And not a bad idea for him, but for someone else. He winked at me and all class he kept glancing and winking at me. It was clear that he was the kind of kid that thought he was the greatest thing. The bell finally rang.

The rest of my morning classes flew by because I was anxious to go to lunch and talk to Angela. I didn't have any classes with her so that was the only time we had together. I was late to lunch because I had to go to my locker to get my money and by the time I was done the hallways were totally empty. Even all the teachers were in the teachers lounge. I was almost to the cafeteria when an arm pulled me into classroom from behind. The person had put a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming and they finally let go. But leave it to my clumsiness that I stumble forward and fall and bang my head on a desk's leg. I heard the door lick and a chair be put in front of it so I couldn't get out. I groaned and got up. As I got up I heard someone lean up against the wall very loudly. This gave away that it wasn't Edward and he had found a way to get here and surprise me. I turned around and came face to face with Mike Newton. Actually he was across the room. It turns out he brought me pretty far into the room before I fell. I was only about 3 feet away from the wall. And he was blocking my only exit.

"Hi. I'm Mike Newton. I'm new here. What is your name beautiful?" He said in a confident voice. It was clear that he was an athlete so I couldn't fight him and get out of here.

"Isabella Swan. But everyone calls me Bella. I prefer it. And I also prefer to spend my lunch with my friends in the cafeteria and not locked in a class with the overly annoying new kid," I said surprisingly smooth.

"You're funny. I like that in a girl," he chuckled and came closer. He was only a few feet away now. He took another step toward me.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh really. Well you want to know what I think you should do. Dump him and be MY girlfriend instead. Who is he anyway?"

"You don't know him. He isn't in school today. But his name is Edward. And you better not touch me."

"What makes you think I am going to touch you?"

"I have been in a fairly similar situation and luckily Edward saved me," I said.

"Well Edward isn't here to save you," he said as he came closer, "and no one is around," he said as he grabbed the top of my arms in his firm grip, "and there is no reason why we can't just kiss a little. No one has to find out." And that is when he placed his lips on mine. By now I was up against the wall so I was pretty much stuck. Unless. I didn't want to do this but I had to. I started moving my lips in synch with his just a tad. When I felt he had let his guard down and he had moved his hands to resting on my shoulders I turned so he was up against the wall. I was still acting so he thought this was no big deal. Till finally I broke away. Though I still had my hands on his chest.

"You know what Mike? Can I tell you something?" I tried to keep up the charade and make my voice really sexy. Luckily it worked.

"Oh, you can tell me anything, anything you want baby." He said this low and quiet but he sounded sad that we had stopped kissing. Even though it was for 30 seconds and I had barely even moved my lips.

That was when I made a fist and it connected with his chest. Luckily it was hard enough that he bent over gasping for air.

"If you ever, ever touch me again. Then that," I said crouching down and pointing to his chest, "is going to be your face." And I got up and power walked to the cafeteria before he could follow me.

I rushed through the halls. I burst through the cafeteria doors. As I sat down Angela and Jessica gasped.

"Where were you? And why do you have a huge cut on your hand?" exclaimed Angela. I looked down and saw my hand bleeding. Then I remembered Mike had been wearing a thin gold chain. It wasn't a gangster chain but it was like the one I saw in Port Angeles.

"I should go to the nurse," I said, "be right back." I started to get up and realized that Mike could still be in the halls and I had to pass _the _classroom on my way to the nurse. "Actually, I'll just use a napkin. I'll go get one."

"No. I'll get it. I need to go throw my trash away anyway," said Angela.

" Thanks." Jessica and I were quiet until Angela got back. I said thank you and then the bell rang. When I showed up in Biology I was so angry. Mike was in this class. I sat at my empty table hoping Mike wouldn't sit there. I was wrong. When Mike walked in Mr. Melina directed him right to my table and said he could sit at my table until Edward came back.

Mike's POV

When I saw who was at my table I smiled. I walked over and a cheerleader whistled at me. I made sure to brush against her shoulder on my way by.

"Hey, your Bella right? Look, I'm willing to forget about earlier. But remember, you kissed me back. That is something you should keep in mind," Mike said in a whisper so no one heard.

"Can I ask you a question? Are you completely insane? Did you not hear me when I said I had a boyfriend?" She said this with as much ice as she could manage.

"No. Yes. Does that answer your questions? Good." I said before she could answer. The rest of the class I kept passing her notes and she kept ripping them up and throwing them under my stool. I would probably have to pick them up. When the bell rang she ran out of the class before I got a word in. I would get to her. And she would pick me over her precious Edward.

Bella's POV

I bolted out the door faster than a bullet. I really didn't want to go to gym. I couldn't remember if I had gym with Mike. So I took a detour and ended up at the front office. I walked into the nurse and pretended to be sick. Luckily she believed me and I hopped in my truck. On the way home I replayed what happened during the first half of lunch so I could tell Edward exactly what happened. I pulled up in front of the house. I parked the car and went inside. The door was locked so I had to rummage in my bag fro a few minutes. Finally I found it at the bottom of my bag stuck between my math and English books. When I walked in the house it was extremely quiet. Charlie and I are the only ones who lived here and he was at work. I ran up the stairs to my room. I waited while my ancient computer buzzed to life. I had an email from Renee.

_Hi Bella,_

_How are you? I am good. Phil and I are having a lot of fun in Jacksonville. Feel free to come visit any time. So, who is the new kid in your class? Charlie told me. Is it a girl or boy? Are they nice?_

_So how are Edward and the rest of the Cullen's? Are you guys having fun? How is Alice? I want her to come with you next time you come and visit me! She is like a little bundle of energy. I have to go. Phil and I are going out to dinner. A new restaurant just opened and we are going to see how it is. Write back soon. Love you._

_~Mom~_

I sat and reread the letter a few times.

_Hi Mom,_

_I am good. I will come and visit soon. And I will bring Alice. The new kid in my class and his name is Mike Newton. I, uh, didn't really get to talk to him much. Edward is good. And so is the rest of the Cullen's. We are having fun actually. Alice dragged me out shopping so that wasn't too much fun. But I got new clothes. I am glad you and Phil are going out. If the restaurant is any good we will go out there next time I visit. Love you._

_~Bella~_

When I finished writing I went downstairs to make dinner. Charlie wasn't going to be home for dinner so I just heated up leftover chicken. As I waited for the microwave to ding I wiped the counters clean. They weren't that dirty but I needed something to do. _Ding!_ I ate quietly reading Romeo and Juliet. I had already read it a bunch of times but I needed another book. When I was done I washed my dishes in the sink and went back upstairs. I laid my books on my bed and started my homework. All I had was English and math. I had already finished English in English class so now I just had to type it up and print it out. As I waited for my old printer to work I started my Math homework. But soon I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes it was the morning. And I had a pain in my head. It was probably a migraine. We weren't doing anything in school today so I just lay back in bed. Charlie wouldn't mind. Sooner then I thought I fell back to sleep without taking any medicine.

When I opened my eyes again it was darker outside. I looked at the clock and realized it was 7:00. Oh no. Charlie should be home already. I ran down the stairs to find Charlie in his usual seat watching the baseball game.

"Sorry Dad. Why didn't you wake me up to make dinner?"

"I just ordered a pizza. I figured you had a rough day at school and you fell asleep. I didn't want to bother you," he said.

"Actually Dad, I didn't go to school. I woke up this morning with a really bad headache. I hope you don't mind that I skipped school."

"No. It's fine. The pizza is on the table."

"Thanks Dad." I went into the kitchen and got a piece of pizza. Instead of eating it in the kitchen I took it upstairs. Yelling goodnight to Charlie and running before he could say anything. I ate the pizza and went to sit on my bed. My books were on the table so I guessed Charlie moved them for me. I had nothing better to do. I already finished all my homework. So I laid back in bed and soon I fell asleep.


	2. Easily Avoided

Bella's POV

The next morning when I woke up it was sunny. All I could think was Edward wouldn't be in school again and that Mike could get to me. I will just stay with people today and not be alone. I got out of bed and walked over to my window. I opened it to see how hot it was. It was warm enough for Capri's so I went to my bureau and put on my favorite denim Capri's. I also put on a baby blue shirt and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and got my cereal and bowl and milk and spoon.

I sat at the table and ate in silence. I ate like this every day because Charlie was always gone when I got up. As I was washing my dishes, the phone rang. I dried my hands and picked it up.

"Hello," I said dully.

"Hey, Bella. It's Angela. I was wondering if you could pick me up today. My car has a problem with it and it won't run."

"Oh, sure Angela. I'll be there soon. I'm getting in the car in, like, two minutes."

"Okay. Thanks Bella. Bye."

"Bye." I ran upstairs to the bathroom. I didn't want to spend time with my hair so I threw it up in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and ran downstairs. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. It only takes 3 minutes to get to Angela's house so I arrived fast. I went up to the door and knocked. The door flew open and Angela stood there with her bag on her shoulder.

"Hey, Bella. Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem Ang." On the way to the car I stumbled and luckily I was close enough to the car to steady myself on the back. I walked to the other side of the car and got in the driver seat. We drove to school in silence and when we got there we went our separate ways. I ran to English and took my seat next to Jessica.

"Hey Jess. What's up?"

"Nothing. The strangest thing happened before you came in. Mike tried convincing me to move so he could sit next to you because you were "secretly dating" and I didn't believe it because you and Edward are always together and you would have told me."

"Definitely not. Don't ever let him sit next to me. Ever. Okay?" I said with as much urgency as I could. As I was talking I saw Mike staring at me.

"Okay Bella. Just calm down." _Bang!_ It turns out that the teacher had walked in and had dropped a pile of textbooks of her desk. The nerdy kid that sat up front got up and picked them up for her. All I thought was "suck-up". This kid did everything for the teacher. He offered to wash her car, take care of her dogs when she was out of town, and to baby-sit her newborn babies.

"Alright class. Good morning. Thank you for picking up those books Eugene. We are starting a project and I am picking your partners. I will call you up one by one and tell you who your partners are and then you can talk about it after everyone has their partners. As I Am doing this please read the next chapter of Romeo and Juliet. If you have already done so then you can do as you please but quietly. Thank you," said the teacher.

"Have you ever noticed that she says the same thing every time she assigns a project," whispered Jessica. All I did was mumble a yes and take out my notebook. I had already read the next chapter so I just doodled Edward's name all over a piece of paper.

"Isabella." Ugh. Couldn't the teacher ever call me Bella? Everyone else did. Before I walked up there I hid the paper with Edward's name on it away because it was alittle embarrassing.

"Miss Swan. Your partner is Edward but he is not here. And neither is Mike's partner Alice. So you two can either work together or wait for your partners. Mike said it would be easier for him if you two worked together. What do you want to do?"

"I would like to wait for Edward. I think it would be unfair for Alice and Edward to be partners since they are brother and sister."

"Alright. Very well. Mike, start working and you will have to wait for Alice to come back. Okay Bella, you and Edward will write an essay on whether Shakespeare favors men, women, or neither in Romeo and Juliet." Yes!! I have already done this exact question. And I have the essay at Charlie's house.

"Okay." _Ring!!_ As all the kids rushed out of the classroom, I went to the back of the room to retrieve my books. As I was walking out of the classroom, I caught Angela and decided to walk with her incase Mike was around. Angela's next class was right next to mine so I walked with her. Although we didn't talk. All of my morning classes went by fast because all we did was book work. Finally it was lunch so I ran outside and found Angela just coming out of her class. I was about to yell to her when I was pulled behind the building. (**The lunch building is separate from the class building.)**

"Hey Sweetie. Where were you yesterday? I didn't scare you off did I?" I didn't need to look at the face to know that it was Mike.

"No. I was sick. Which is how I feel when I look at you. Now do you want me to punch you again or are you going to let me go?"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Is that any way to talk to the person who has you pinned against a wall?"

"Well, I am talking to you like that and I would appreciate it if you took my face off the wall."

"Fine but if you run, I will catch you."

"Well why would I run? Oh ya, because a creep is stalking me and doesn't get it when I say that I have a boyfriend."

"Ya. Well I am starting to think your boyfriend is fake because I don't recall seeing him in the past 3 days. Is he fake or does he just ditch school every day?"

"He is not fake and when the weather is nice his parents take him and his brothers and sisters hiking and camping."

"Do they use my mom's store?"

"No. And I assure you they never will." I balled up my fist and swung at his face as hard as I could. As I was running I could see the shadow of him following. _Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall. _I sided to a stop in front of the building and fell to my knees. I couldn't run anymore. Luckily a group of kids in my class ran over to me to see if I was okay and they took me to the nurse.

"I really don't need to go home. I am fine," I protested to the nurse.

"No. We think she should go home. She didn't look to good when we saw her," fought back a boy named Ben.

"Alright Bella. If Ben says you should go home then I am going to listen because he obviously wants you to be okay. As does everyone. Can you make it to your car okay? Actually, Ben will walk you to your car." Ben picked up my arm and helped me to the car. I was actually relieved to be going home so I wouldn't have to go to Gym or Biology.

"Thanks Ben. See you tomorrow."

"No problem Bella. I just want you to be okay. But I do want to ask you a question. If I asked out Angela, do you think she would say yes?"

"Probably. Thanks again and good luck." I remembered Angela saying she liked Ben a week ago and I hoped she would say yes. I wouldn't want to get Ben's hopes up and then see them crushed. I drove home in silence listening to the sound of my engine. When I got inside I put on a movie and lay down on the couch. I fell asleep before the credits were over.


	3. Edward's Return

When I woke up I was in my bed and I was cold. I thought Charlie had brought me up and not put my covers on. I pulled them up and rolled over. Only to bang into a very cold and hard rock.

"Owww."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Is your forehead okay?"

"Edward," I said surprised, "your home. But how, it's sunny out."

"Bella. It's down pouring out. You can go back to sleep. You still have an hour before you have to get ready for school."

"I don't want to sleep now. I am already awake. Which isn't a lie. I think I'll go take a shower now. I want to go see the rest of your family before school."

"You won't have time. Everyone is going hunting in ½ an hour."

"What about you? Don't you need to hunt too?"

"Nope. I already did."

"Wait. What have you guys been doing for the past two days? Haven't you been hunting?"

"No. We have been in Denali with Tanya's family. We didn't hunt because they are losing animals up there because there are a few nomads eating the food."

"Oh. Okay. Be back in 10 minutes." I ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth as the shower warmed up. I hopped in the shower and quickly did what I needed to do. When I went back to my room Edward was sitting on my bed.

"What did I miss while the sun was shining?"

"Um. Let me see. We are partners for an English project. That is pretty much it."

"Then why did Alice see you punch the new kid in the face?"

"Umm. It's a long story."

"We have awhile. Tell me the story." I started the story after I sat with him on the bed.

_I was almost to the cafeteria when an arm pulled me into classroom from behind. The person had put a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming and they finally let go. But leave it to my clumsiness that I stumble forward and fall and bang my head on a desk's leg. I heard the door lick and a chair be put in front of it so I couldn't get out. I groaned and got up. As I got up I heard someone lean up against the wall very loudly. This gave away that it wasn't Edward and he had found a way to get here and surprise me. I turned around and came face to face with Mike Newton. Actually he was across the room. It turns out he brought me pretty far into the room before I fell. I was only about 3 feet away from the wall. And he was blocking my only exit._

"_Hi. I'm Mike Newton. I'm new here. What is your name beautiful?" He said in a confident voice. It was clear that he was an athlete so I couldn't fight him and get out of here._

"_Isabella Swan. But everyone calls me Bella. I prefer it. And I also prefer to spend my lunch with my friends in the cafeteria and not locked in a class with the overly annoying new kid," I said surprisingly smooth._

"_You're funny. I like that in a girl," he chuckled and came closer. He was only a few feet away now. He took another step toward me._

"_Thanks but no thanks. I have a boyfriend."_

"_Oh really. Well you want to know what I think you should do. Dump him and be MY girlfriend instead. Who is he anyway?"_

"_You don't know him. He isn't in school today. But his name is Edward. And you better not touch me."_

"_What makes you think I am going to touch you?"_

"_I have been in a fairly similar situation and luckily Edward saved me," I said._

"_Well Edward isn't here to save you," he said as he came closer, "and no one is around," he said as he grabbed the top of my arms in his firm grip, "and there is no reason why we can't just kiss a little. No one has to find out." And that is when he placed his lips on mine. By now I was up against the wall so I was pretty much stuck. Unless. I didn't want to do this but I had to. I started moving my lips in synch with his just a tad. When I felt he had let his guard down and he had moved his hands to resting on my shoulders I turned so he was up against the wall. I was still acting so he thought this was no big deal. Till finally I broke away. Though I still had my hands on his chest._

"_You know what Mike? Can I tell you something?" I tried to keep up the charade and make my voice really sexy. Luckily it worked._

"_Oh, you can tell me anything, anything you want baby." He said this low and quiet but he sounded sad that we had stopped kissing. Even though it was for 30 seconds and I had barely even moved my lips._

_That was when I made a fist and it connected with his chest. Luckily it was hard enough that he bent over gasping for air._

"_If you ever, ever touch me again. Then that," I said crouching down and pointing to his chest, "is going to be your face." And I got up and power walked to the cafeteria before he could follow me._

_I rushed through the halls. I burst through the cafeteria doors. As I sat down Angela and Jessica gasped._

"_Where were you? And why do you have a huge cut on your hand?" exclaimed Angela. I looked down and saw my hand bleeding. Then I remembered Mike had been wearing a thin gold chain. It wasn't a gangster chain but it was like the one I saw in Port Angeles._

"_I should go to the nurse," I said, "be right back." I started to get up and realized that Mike could still be in the halls and I had to pass the classroom on my way to the nurse. "Actually, I'll just use a napkin. I'll go get one."_

"_No. I'll get it. I need to go throw my trash away anyway," said Angela._

" _Thanks." Jessica and I were quiet until Angela got back. I said thank you and then the bell rang. When I showed up in Biology I was so angry. Mike was in this class. I sat at my empty table hoping Mike wouldn't sit there. I was wrong. When Mike walked in Mr. Melina directed him right to my table and said he could sit at my table until Edward came back._

"That was when we first met. Now this is what happened when I punched him." I was afraid to look at his face.

"_Hey Sweetie. Where were you yesterday? I didn't scare you off did I?" I didn't need to look at the face to know that it was Mike._

"_No. I was sick. Which is how I feel when I look at you. Now do you want me to punch you again or are you going to let me go?"_

"_Tsk tsk tsk. Is that any way to talk to the person who has you pinned against a wall?"_

"_Well, I am talking to you like that and I would appreciate it if you took my face off the wall."_

"_Fine but if you run, I will catch you."_

"_Well why would I run? Oh ya, because a creep is stalking me and doesn't get it when I say that I have a boyfriend."_

"_Ya. Well I am starting to think your boyfriend is fake because I don't recall seeing him in the past 3 days. Is he fake or does he just ditch school every day?"_

"_He is not fake and when the weather is nice his parents take him and his brothers and sisters hiking and camping."_

"_Do they use my mom's store?"_

"_No. And I assure you they never will." I balled up my fist and swung at his face as hard as I could. As I was running I could see the shadow of him following. Don't fall. Don't fall. Don't fall. I sided to a stop in front of the building and fell to my knees. I couldn't run anymore. Luckily a group of kids in my class ran over to me to see if I was okay and they took me to the nurse. _

"That's it." I said in a small voice.

"That's it? What do you mean by that? This guy harassed you. Don't you worry. I'll take care of him for you." Edward exploded. He had jumped off the bed so I almost fell.

"Thank you very much." As I was walking over to him I realized how much I missed him. I went on my tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What are you going to do to him," I asked wondering.


	4. Angel Meets Devil

Bella's POV

As Edward and I drove up to school I felt kinda sorry Mike. But that feeling went away fast. Edward said he was going to try to talk to him first in English and if that didn't work, well, Mike would be in pain. Edward hadn't actually said that but in a nicer way.

"What classes do you have with Mike that I am not in," he asked as we walked out of the car.

"I have Gym with him."

"What other classes do you have?"

"English, lunch, and Biology."

"Okay. Are we working on our projects today? That would be the perfect time for me to talk to him."

"No!! There are too many people around. Talk to him at lunch. You can pull him into a room just like he did to me."

"Is that what you want me to do? Then that is what I will do."

"Thank you. And I want to be there. No arguing."

As we walked to the class, I stumbled and Edward caught me. It's a good thing too because I would have smashed my head off the lockers. We walked in to English and saw everyone standing up. Jessica told us that we had to sit with our partners in a specific order. It didn't take long to get seated. Mike and Alice ended up sitting in front of us.

"Hey, Alice. My pen just ran out of ink. Do you have another one," I whispered.

"Sure Bella," Alice said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pen, "here you go."

"Thanks Alice."

"Hey Bella. Who's the nerd sitting next to you? I'm sorry you had to get repaired with a nerd," whispered Mike only loud enough for us to hear.

"Mike, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is _him._"

"Hello Mike. Bella told me everything about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi Eddie. So Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend."

"Umm Mike. This is my BOYFRIEND. We date. We have plans for this weekend."

"Then ditch him and come with me. I can show you a good time."

"Mr. Newton. Why are you talking to Bella and Edward? Your partner is Alice."

"Sorry Miss Karent. I was just asking Edward the date. But I got it now."

The rest of the class went by fast. Edward and I secretly used my paper as a guideline for our project. By the time the bell rang, we were done with our entire project and it wasn't due for another 2 days. The next class I had was art with Alice. Alice and I walked to the art room quietly. We went in and sat at our 2 person table. It was the only one and no one else wanted to ever sit with us so it turned out perfect.

"So do you want to go shopping this weekend," Alice asked since the teacher wasn't in the room yet. She had already gotten our sculptures.

"Sure. Does my sculpture look anything like you?"

"Of course it does. Just take off this piece right here. But you don't have to chip it." Alice made sure no one was looking and broke off the piece she thought shouldn't be there.

"Thanks Alice. Can I see yours?"

"Sure. What do you think?"

"Alice, it's amazing. You can even tell I am klutzy just by looking at it," I joked. Alice laughed her musical laugh and the teacher walked in.

"All right students. Today you are going to continue your partner sculptures. Is anyone done already?"

Alice and I were the only ones to raise our hands. The teacher told us to put our projects on her desk and that we could leave and have a free period. We ended up going to the library and reading until our next period. When the bell rang we went our separate ways. The rest of my morning went by fast. I couldn't stop thinking of Edward and Mike.

"Bella," Edward called from across the hall, "I know where Mike is. Let's go." Edward brought us across the school. We went into a classroom. Two seconds later Edward pulled Mike into the room.

"I don't appreciate you touching my girlfriend!"

"I don't really care. I can do whatever I want. Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"Well, I am Edward. And maybe where you are from, it is cool to hit on other guys girlfriend's. But it is not okay here."

"Listen man, why don't we let Bella decide. She is a big girl and she can make decisions for herself."

"Fine. Bella?"

I looked from each of them to try to get Mike's hopes up. Apparently it worked. He was looking really smug. "I choose Edward. He is my boyfriend and it will stay that way."

"What the heck? You are choosing him over me? Are you insane?"

"No. I just…don't like guys who get a girl by force. Maybe if you didn't…. Actually, there was never a chance. Peace sucka!!" I attempted to walk by him and leave but he stopped me. He threw me to the ground and started to say something. But he was cut off by Edward ramming into him. Edward was obviously trying only to put human force because it didn't effect Mike much. Mike threw a punch and landed Edward in the gut which had no effect at all. Edward punched him in the gut and Mike kneeled over gasping for air.

He came over to me and helped me up. I was still wobbly from the fall so Edward had to support most of my weight.

"You probably don't want to tell anyone about this. We have a witness to the whole thing. And you can remember hat the next time you want to hit on Bella." Edward said this as we were walking out the door. Edward brought me to the nurse and said I fell on my way to the cafeteria.

She let me go home and Edward drove me there. He came in and helped me up to my room.

"Edward. I'm fine now. Thanks but you don't have to almost carry me up to my room."

"Oh. Did you want me to leave?"

"No!!! I want you to stay", I walked over to my bed and sat down. Edward followed me. He sat next to me, "Thank you for dealing with Mike for me."

"No problem. Anything for you." Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. I sat on my knees and I kissed him on the lips. His lips were cold and hard but at the same time they were soft and warm. It was like that is where I belonged. When we broke the kiss, we went downstairs so I could eat something.

"Do you want me to make you something," Edward asked when we were in the kitchen.

"No thank you. I can fend for myself. I'll just eat the leftover pizza from last night." I opened the fridge and before I could look in it I heard something drop off the table. I looked up and nothing fell off the table but Edward wasn't there. When I looked in the fridge, the pizza box was gone. I heard the microwave start buzzing and looked up.

Edward was standing there with a smirk on his face and the pizza box in his hands. He came over and put it back in the fridge.

"Thank you but I am perfectly capable of putting pizza in the microwave."

"Sorry. But I thought I would have some fun to see if you recovered form your fall. Hurry up and eat. You said that you wanted to go and visit my family so we'll go when you're done."

"I thought they were in school and shouldn't Carlisle be at work right now?"

"Carlisle is at work but everyone else is home. They get bored at school easily."

I ate quickly left a note for Charlie saying where I was. Edward drove because I still had trouble finding his house. When we drove up we could tell that Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were home. We could see movement in the windows and it looked chaotic.

"Huh. Esme isn't home. She is at the hospital helping Carlisle for the day. You are in for a treat. You get to see what we do when we aren't chaperoned. You will have fun."


	5. Kisses and Upsetting Misses

Bella's POV

As Edward and I walked up the steps, I heard a lot of movement on the other side of the door.

"When I open the door, get behind me. Emmett and Jasper are wrestling again," Edward warned me. He opened the door and it was a good thing I was behind him. Jasper ran right into Edward because Emmett pushed him. He got right back up and continued wrestling. When I stepped out from behind Edward, they stopped.

"Hi Bella."

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Emmett, hi Jasper."

"Alice and Rosalie are at the mall. They should be here," Alice and Rosalie walked in the door then, "…Now." Jasper said this as he was going to sit in the couch."

"Hi Bella. Hi guys. I saw a vision of Bella being here alone with the guys and I thought it wasn't such a good idea, so we came back," explained Alice.

"I have an idea since we are all here. Let's play 7 minutes in heaven," Emmett said as he looked like he was going to explode. Everyone shouted and ranted choruses of "yes". We all sat down and Alice got a bottle from the kitchen.

"We will start with Bella since she is the guest. Here you go Bella."

"Hey Alice. I have a question. Are you only letting me go first because you had a vision and know who I'm going into the closet with?"

"Ya. Kinda."

I spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett. We got up and went upstairs because Alice's bedroom closet was the only one big enough to fit two people. Rosalie wouldn't let us in hers. Emmett and I got in the closet and we sat on opposite sides of the could-be-bedroom.

"Could Alice's closet be any bigger? This is the size of my room," I said shocked.

"I don't know how she got it in here. We got home one day and it was like this."

I got up and crossed the room and went to sit next to Emmett. He and I leaned with our backs against the wall, sitting on one of Alice's huge trunks.

"I have a question. Do you…ummmm...have to….uhh… do anything in 7 minutes in heaven or can we just sit here?"

"We can just sit here. I heard about Newton. I also heard form the teachers that there is a new kid coming to the school."

"What??!!!??? Boy or girl? You have to tell me."

"It's a girl. Her name is Victoria." All of a sudden Emmett and I were kissing. The first thing I thought of was Jasper. I remembered Edward telling me humans were affected by Jasper's more than vampires. But it affected Emmett a lot too. He was gripping my shoulders and I had my arms slung over his shoulders. Which was quite hard because he was so big. My back was still pressed against the wall and Emmett was in front of me. We were standing up now. Emmett broke away but still held on to my arms. He started chuckling.

"Edward was going to come break us up but he is being held down downstairs."

I started to kiss Emmett again because of Jasper and his darn power. I climbed onto the trunk and went on my knees so I could reach him better. Then we broke away and I ran across the room. I covered my mouth and looked shocked.

"I am soo sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to. It was Jasper and his stupid power."

"It's okay Bella. Want me to kill Jasper for you?"

"No. Umm," an idea occurred to me, "you can stay here for a minute while I go downstairs and explain to Rosalie."

"Okay. But stay behind Edward." But I was already gone. I ran downstairs and stood in the doorway to the living room looking furious. Jasper was across the room with a smirk on his face. Edward rushed over to me and started to apologize. I put my hand up to stop him.

"JASPER HALE. YOU IDIOT. I HATE YOU SO MUCH. I WISH I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW," I lunged at Jasper but Edward held me back, "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! LET ME GO. I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR BROTHER. HE JUST MADE ME KISS EMMETT." I heard a "hey" from upstairs and continued shrieking at the top of my lungs. "NO OFFENCE EMMETT. I WANT TO KILL YOU."

Edward turned me around and kissed me softly on the lips. I automatically relaxed.

"Better?" Edward asked me as he pulled me back over to my spot on the floor. Emmett was already back to my surprise.

"Oh crap!! Clean up and find something to do. Esme is coming down the road now and she is not in a good mood," Edward whispered, which I guess meant that she wasn't in hearing distance. Alice and Jasper ran up to their room. Emmett and Rosalie did the same. Edward picked me up and ran me upstairs to his room.

He put me down on the bed he had as a prop and sat next to me. We went to the top of the bed and sat with our backs against the headrest. Yelling at Jasper actually took a lot out of me.

"Thank you for calming me down. Why didn't Jasper try to calm me down?"

"He did. Huh. Esme just left again. She was just getting her book. She is bored at the hospital but she needs to be there incase she is needed. Want to go play again? I'll make sure that nothing happens."

"Sure. Why not?"

When we got downstairs, everyone was already down there. Jasper had the bottle so I guessed he was going next. He waited for us to sit down and then he spun the bottle. And of course it landed on me again. We got up and went upstairs to the closet. This time I sat a little farther away from where he was sitting. I liked Jasper but he and I never really talked much. I was sitting on a trunk about 10 feet away from him. I was in the corner so I leaned into the corner and something sharp went far into my arm. Whenever I hurt something I didn't cry out in pain. I just winced and looked like I want to scream. I looked at the wall and there was a huge nail sticking out of it. I saw the blood going through my arm. I was studying my arm when I talked.

"Dammit. Jasper you might want to get out of here." When I looked up my eyes widened. Jasper was in a crouch with his teeth bared. Just as he was about to spring Emmett came in and tackled Jasper. Edward came over to me and picked me up.

I blinked once and when I opened my eyes were at the car and he was putting me in. That is when I blacked out.


	6. Hospital

**Hi everyone!! This chapter is boring but every story needs to have it's boring moments!! Thanks for reading.**

Bella's POV

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed. I had gauze wrapped around my arm and my hand was being held by Edward. I was still in my clothes so I guess I didn't have to stay here. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see every Cullen in my room. Except one.

"Where's Jasper?" I said though a normal ear wouldn't be able to hear me. Alice was the one to answer me.

"Jasper is down the hall in Carlisle's office. He didn't know if you wanted him in here after what happened."

"Could you go get him for me please." Jasper showed up in the doorway. Vampire hearing was so cool.

"Bella I am really sorry. I didn't mean too. It is my entire fault. How can I make it better?"

"Jasper. It isn't your fault. I don't blame you for anything that happened. This happens on a regular basis to me. Don't worry about it." I tried to calm him but he calmed me.

"Bella…."

"Jasper, if you apologize one more time then I am never going to forgive you." That shut him up. The nurse walked in the room and almost had a heart attack when she saw the Cullen's.

"Ummm. Yes well Bella. You can go home whenever you want. Just change the gauze every morning. You are free to go." When I heard this I jumped off the bed and almost fell. Alice steadied me.

"Let's go," I said as I looked at my watch, "Crap!! It's 9:00. Charlie will be wondering where the heck I am."

"Calm down Bella. I called Charlie and told him where you were and I assured him that there was no reason for him to come here," Carlisle assured me.

"Come on Bella. I'll take you home. Edward doesn't mind right Edward?" Alice didn't even have to ask. Edward led us out to the yellow Porsche that Alice had just bought. Then we drove home in silence. Charlie was asleep on the couch when we got home. Alice and I didn't talk until we were in my room.

"Thanks for driving me home. I am really tired so I am just going to change and go to bed." Alice ran around me in the blink of an eye and when I looked down I noticed I was wearing a tank top and a new pair of cotton pajama pants. I was too tired to say anything about it. So I just got in bed and was asleep in the first 5 seconds.


	7. Bella meets another new kid!

Bella's POV

When I woke in the morning Alice was already gone. But she had left a note on my computer table in her beautiful writing.

_Bella,_

_Morning. I had to go back to my house to get ready for school. As you probably know it takes me awhile. I already picked out your clothes and shoes. Your clothes are hanging over the back of your rocking chair and the shoes are under the chair. You better wear them!! I'll see you at school. Bye._

_~Alice~_

I looked over at my chair and saw the clothes Alice picked out. There was a pair of slightly flared jeans. A baby pink blouse. And silver sparkly flats. It wasn't too bad and I wasn't going to not listen to Alice. I rolled out of bed and went over to the clothes. I put them on and realized they were actually a little comfortable. I looked at the clock and realized that I had to be at school in 10 minutes.

I ran downstairs and grabbed 2 granola bars. I ran into the living room and picked up my sweatshirt and backpack. I put all of that in front of the door and ran back upstairs. I brushed my teeth and hair, and put on deodorant and perfume in a minute and ran to my truck.

I made it at school 3 minutes before my first class started. It was drizzling and I realized that I should have brought my raincoat. I started to put on my sweatshirt and realized Alice had switched it with a designer that I couldn't even pronounce. I put it on anyway and ran to my first class. The door was closed and a piece of paper taped to it was flying in the wind.

_Dear Students of Miss Karent's English Class,_

_Miss Karent is sick today and we couldn't find a sub. You are free to have a free period but use the time wisely._

_-The principal_

I turned around and saw a girl with fire red hair walking towards me.

"Class is cancelled because the teacher is sick. We get a free period," I told her.

"Oh. Okay. Hi. I'm Victoria. It's my first day here. My family just moved here from Massachusetts."

"Oh hi. I'm Bella. Do you want me to show you around?"

"That would be great. Here's my schedule."

"Okay. Next you have art class. That's my next class too. If you go over now then the teacher can get you caught up on the project we are doing. Do you want me to walk you over there?"

"You don't have too. I think I passed it so I know where it is. Thank you." Victoria turned around and started to walk towards the art room. I saw the Cullen's across the parking lot so I walked over to them. I told them all English was cancelled for the day. We decided to go back to the Cullen's house until our next class.

We got in the cars and were there in 2 minutes. We went in and Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie went somewhere. Edward and I went to his room to listen to music. He put on a new CD he had just gotten and we sat on his bed listening to it.

Half way through the first song there was a knock on the door. The door was pushed open a bit and Alice stuck her head through.

"I just had a vision and we don't have to go back to school. It is going to be cancelled because a pipe is going to burst in about 5 minutes and the school is going to be flooded. We'll get a call," Alice said and then she left.

"I have an idea. We can play Cullen truth or dare." As soon as Edward said that everyone was in his room in a circle on the floor. "Rosalie can start this time because she has a good one for someone."

"Okay Jasper. Truth or dare?" Rosalie said this with a very evil smirk on her face.

"Dare."

"I dare you to……dress up in girl's clothes, go to the mall and stand in the window of a store and pretend to be a mannequin. I have the video camera." Rosalie held up a palm sized video camera. Jasper got up and in 30 seconds was back. He was wearing flare jeans, a tank top that said _Cutie _on the front, a sparkly half sweatshirt, and boots.

"Alice, did you happen to have a vision of me doing this because these are the only pieces of girl's clothing in the entire house?" Jasper asked this as he grabbed Edward's sweatshirt and put it on.

"Yes. And if I didn't then you would have put on my sweatpants and college sweatshirt that could pass as guy's clothes. Now let's go to the mall."

We all got in the car and started towards the mall. We were all in the parking lot when Jasper started playing with our emotions. Emmett and Rosalie were kissing in the front seat. Alice was crying and Edward and I were sad. Edward was the one that snapped out of it and pulled the rest of us out of it. But Rosalie and Emmett were still kissing in the front seat. Rosalie was now sitting sideways on Emmett's lap in the driver's seat. Emmett's arms were around Rosalie's waist and Rosalie's arms were around Emmett's neck. Edward smacked Jasper and pulled Rosalie off of Emmett and they both got out of the car. Edward, Alice, and I got out of the car but Jasper was still inside. Emmett reached in the car and pulled him out. We started towards the front doors of the mall as Rosalie was filming us.


End file.
